


Case Sensitive

by EvanHarr98



Series: Prompt Fill Series [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Computers, Domestic Boyfriends, Engineer Mumbo, Established Relationship, M/M, Technophobe Grian, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Grian is having computer troubles and Mumbo tries to help.(Prompt fill)(This is a fictional story of my own and I was filling a prompt from a generator. The hermits that are shipped in this story are the personas and not the real people.)
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Prompt Fill Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846528
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	Case Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SKblind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKblind/gifts).



> Guess who's back... Back again... 
> 
> Yas! I'm back from my break and I feel better than ever. I'm sorry for this short story, but I'm slowly getting back into the routine of writing again, I feel a little rusty, so expect a couple of short ones, most will be prompt fills. 
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone for being so supportive and understanding about me taking a break :D it was so sweet to receive such support from you guys! You're all awesome!
> 
> This story is dedicated to the lovely SKBlind because they haven't been in the best place and today is a very special occasion indeed. (I mean, besides me coming back from me break ;D )

**Prompt: _Grian is trying to do something on his computer but is struggling, all the while Mumbo cannot control his laughter._**

  
  


Brightness streamed across the world beyond the windowpane, the glass shimmered with the fierce force of it as the blistering summer heat washed through the room and billowed across Mumbo’s spread body. 

He laid reclined against the sofa, his head rested back against the chair as the nearby fan blew its warm draft at him. 

Mumbo knew the fan was almost useless, but he couldn’t bring himself to dispose of it, it’s rounded head huffed at him as the blades twisted behind the gridded metal grate.

Like the thorns on a cactus, his nerves prickled just below his skin and a thin beading sheen of sweat clung to his forehead.

“Ugh, for god’s sake!” The growled words echoed through the room and bounced across the walls like a ricocheting bullet. 

Viridescent irises rolled in their sockets before they were hidden as Mumbo rubbed his fingertips across his face, massaging the tension that he found there. 

“What’s wrong now?” He drawled out, his voice aching from its lack of use. 

Mumbo peered above his hand and his eyes landed on the figure before him. Shirtless and shimmering in his own layer of sweat. Grian hunched over the laptop before him, his fingers tapped across the keyboards as he fell quiet.

Although, the peace barely lasted for a moment before another groan of frustration was tugged from his throat. 

“It’s this…  _ Thing… _ ” The blond huffed, jerking his hand at the computer. Mumbo glanced across at the device in his boyfriend’s lap before he gave a huff of his own and moved to push himself to his feet. 

“No. Nope! Don’t you dare!” The shouted words cut through the raven-haired man and he froze, brows raised high on his face, eyes wide with shock. Mumbo paused before allowing himself to relax again. 

“But I --”

“No. You always sort the laptops out, I want to do it. I won’t learn if you keep taking over.” Grian almost growled at the other man, his glare not shifting from where he pinned it to the screen. 

“Gri… I can help, I’ll show you what to do.” 

“No. I don’t need an engineer to sort this out. I can do it myself, you can go back to whatever you were doing. I’ll be fine.” 

The words were not in the least bit soothing, no matter how Grian had meant for them to sound, Mumbo could hardly keep his worried expression to himself as he watched his lover continue to fumble with the device. 

“Fuck! It’s…” Halfway through addressing the other man, Grian halted in his speech and levelled a stern glare at the taller before he continued to tap at the keyboard and swipe at the trackpad.

A smirk curled around Mumbo’s lips as he watched him, his eyes narrowed on the other. With each new groan or withering sigh, the moustached man could hardly keep his grinning chortles to himself. 

Lines creased between Grian’s pinched brows and they spread to the flesh around his mouth as his lips skewed, his teeth worrying against his lip. 

The sight dispensed a hoard of fluttering butterflies through the other man’s stomach and chest, their delicate wings tickled at the walls of his lungs as he watched. 

Although the blond was frustrated, he seemed impossibly beautiful to Mumbo and he couldn’t help the need that he felt tugging at his core. He wanted to cuddle the other, pull him close to him and wrap him in a burrito of long, lean and pale flesh. 

“Grrr!” Grian growled as he leant forward, his harsh staring could have burned two circular holes into the monitor and for a moment, Mumbo was almost certain that he would do exactly that. 

“Babe. What is it? What are you trying to do?”

At the question, the blond flopped back against the chair, his fingers tangled in his blond curls and his brows furrowed, deepening the crease between them. 

“I… I can’t get this spreadsheet to work. Scar and I have a project we wanted to bring Ren in on but…” He thrusted his hand at the screen as he gestured to it. “I can’t do it.”

Mumbo pushed himself from his seat on the sofa and stepped across the sitting room and finally stopped beside the smaller man

With his hands braced against the armchair, he loomed over the other and peered at the excel document before him. His brows furrowed as he scoured the screen. 

“What are you trying to do?”

“This!” Grian huffed as he typed in the beginnings of a formula, the equals sign appeared and then a string of text followed, immediately the problem seemed to reveal itself. Mumbo’s lips tightened in a smirk as he let out a snorted chuckle. 

“What?” The blond hissed, glaring up at the taller man. Mumbo shook his head, unable to speak through the cackling laughter that had taken a hold of his resolve. 

“You’re right, you don’t need an engineer to fix this.” He giggled before reaching forward and depressing a button. “You had caps lock on. Formulas in excel are case sensitive.” He muttered through his giggling before he reached forward and began to type out the same string of letters and numbers, finally the document took form and displayed the results of the simplistic algorithm. “See?” 

Mumbo felt rather than saw the gobsmacked stare he received, he glanced down at the smaller man and another chuckle ripped through his chest as his eyes creased to crescents before shutting. 

“Don’t laugh at me, I didn’t know.” Grian huffed sulkily, his arms folded across his chest as his lower lip distended in a pout. 

The small and disheartened voice that trickled from between those lips tugged on something deep within Mumbo’s chest and he reached down to press a kiss to the crown of Grian’s head. “I’m not.” He hummed.

“You know, if you weren’t so adorable, I’d be mad at you.”

“Lucky for me then, right?” Mumbo replied, sarcasm dripping from his tongue, his lips curled upwards in a teasing smile.

Grian hummed and nodded before he pushed up to capture that mouth with his own. “Now, how do I send this to Scar?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let me know your thoughts.


End file.
